The present invention relates to exercising device, and particularly to a swingable exercising device.
In general, the massage chair with massage function has only the function of stimulating the muscles of backs of the users, but it can not effectively stimulate or massage the acupuncture points of the body. This is because the acupuncture points for controlling the nerves are concentrated along the backbone so that the massage chair can not deeply massage the acupuncture points. Besides, in general, the massage chair is driven by a motor. This will increase the manufacturing and assemble cost and moreover, it must be used near a power source for getting power to actuate the motor. However, this is inconvenient to users.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a swingable exercising device comprising the following components. A base is flatly arranged on the ground; a support rod is mounted upon and extends from the base. A chair is placed on a top of the supporting rod. A swingable means is formed by a main arm, an auxiliary arm, a handle, and at least one bearing. The main arm has a first connecting portion which is positioned at one end with respect to the chair, and exactly covers the supporting rod. The second connecting portion of the main arm is extended from an upper side of the first connecting portion. One end of the auxiliary arm is engaged with the second connecting portion. The handle is engaged to another end of the auxiliary arm. The handle has a C shape and two ends of the handle have respective handle rods for supporting a hand of a user. When a force is applied to the swingable means, the swingable means will shift to one side so that one seat on the chair can swing with the swingable means.